DragonBall GU Episode 2
by LinkGoku
Summary: Episode 2! Enjoy! By the way, you can also see these episodes on my myspace.


DragonBall GU Episode 2 The New World Tournament

Last time, on DragonBall GU. Drawers found a mysterious stone that did not belong on Earth. As Trunks and Bulma go to study its crack that has suddenly appeared, Drawers goes to train with his father Vegeta. And it appears Gohan has given up fighting all together for the working world instead. While Cho returns home, Chi-Chi and Goten go on worrying about Gohan and his stability. What's going to happen on today's exciting episode of DragonBall GU!

Outside Capsule Corp

Vegeta and Drawers go head to head in a match throwing punch for punch at each other. 

Vegeta: Hee ahhhh!!!

Vegeta's kick nails Drawers right upside his head knocking him out cold.

Vegeta: Hmph. If you cant stand up for that long then your not a fighter. Go inside and play with you toys, boy. Leave me to some real training.

Drawers wakes up and stands back up while Vegeta's back is turned to him

Drawers: NO! I wont lose dad! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Turns Super Saiyan. A golden aura flies all around Drawers taking Vegeta by surprise.

Vegeta: What?! When did you ascend to that level?!

Drawers: A few days ago dad. I was training and I got mad because I knew I could never beat you. Then I started beating the side of a tree and all my emotions ran out and I turned into this….

Vegeta: A super saiyan, but your only 7.…Trunks didn't even have that ability until he was 8. I cant believe….ok then, lets see what you got boy!

Vegeta powers up

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhh, SHOW ME EVERYTHING, DON'T HOLD BACK NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO!!!

Vegeta chargers towards Drawers and hits him square in the face. Then fazes to behind him and puts him into a sleeper hold.

Vegeta: Come on Drawers, you can do better than this. Just get mad.

Vegeta then throws him into the air and fazes in front of him and grabs him by the shirt. Drawers gasps. Vegeta starts punching him in the gut making him stay in mid air, then grabs his hair and throws him at the ground hard. 

Drawers: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad.

Drawers crashes in the ground and creates a hole deep enough to make into a pool. 

Vegeta: Don't dad me boy, if your ever going to be of any use then you need to be able to keep up. I only used from when I was still under orders from Frieza. Now stop making excuses and get up!

Drawers gets back up, pupils in his eyes completely gone, fazes out from the ground and behind Vegeta. Vegeta doesn't notice the movement, but then does and turns to face him, but Drawers fazes again but doesn't faze back anywhere.

Vegeta: What in the? How is he moving like that?! Where is he, darnn it.

Drawers: Up here….father….

As Vegeta looks up Drawers fires a huge Ki blast straight towards Vegeta

Vegeta:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vegeta holds up his hands and attempts to hold the Ki blast back but struggles. Drawers then fazes out of no where to the side of Vegeta and grins….

Drawers: What's wrong father? Cant take the heat?

Vegeta: Drawers stop this, this much power is going to destroy the whole city!

Drawers: really, hmmm. You pushed me this far father….you have to pay for it.

Vegeta: Grrr….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Vegeta shots through the ki blast and destroys it. Then turns to his son and punches him right in the gut knocking him out cold. He falls to the ground and turns back to normal…

Vegeta: What's going on, he's never shown that kind of power before. Its like his whole heart went black and he lost who he was. Hmmm. Ill have to watch him, he could be dangerous if I don't train him to use that power without destroying half the planet. 

Scene changes to a man of green standing near a mountain side in a blank stare. He wears a long white cape with purple clothes. Piccolo!

Piccolo: …………..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

The mountain suddenly explodes to pieces from his awesome power.

Piccolo:..heeee…..heee….haaaa…..hmph…

A power signal flashes to him

Piccolo: What! What in gods name was that power. I never felt something so empty before. It came from Vegeta's place. 

Piccolo takes off towards Vegeta's home to see what is going on.

Meanwhile, back at Gohan's house.

Gohan: Hey mom look at this, it's a notice for the new tournament this Sunday! Maybe dad will come and show up for it too!!

Chi-Chi: Yeah..maybe Gohan. But don't take it in to much sweetie, we still don't know where he's gone to.

Goten: Yeah bro, he could be anywhere. But what do you say we enter the tournament anyway. We can have a lot of fun there.

Gohan: Yeah ok, ill go. We should go find Piccolo and see if he'll go too. 

Goten: Yeah and Krillen too. He hasn't seen any action for a while since he was killed by android 17.

Gohan: Number 18 might want to also join in on the fun. Maybe hold Hercule up for the win again just to get more zeni. Lets go.

Gohan and Goten take off towards the Kame house to tell the news to Krillen and 18.

Later, at Capsule Corp

Vegeta: I told you, he lost his temper and self control. 

Bulma: And just because you made him mad that's an excuse for him to threaten the city like that?

Vegeta: I've never seen him do that before. He told me that he just got to super saiyan level, so he needs training. Its like that story Gohan told me about himself when he was a child. He could not control his power and was a threat.

Bulma: I am not going to allow you to bring him to your level of training Vegeta. Its going to be to much for his body. He'll die.

Vegeta: My training is not going to kill him woman. He needs to control that power or he's going to be a threat.

Bulma: It sounds more like you scared of him Vegeta…

Vegeta:………..Don't be stupid, I'm not afraid of nothing. And your not going to stop me from giving him the training of his life either. Ill see to it to that. Oh great and look at this, the freak show is starting now…what do you want Piccolo?

Piccolo: Thanks for the welcome Vegeta. The only reason I'm here is because of that power level. Surely you felt it. 

Vegeta: Sure I did you fool, it was my son. 

Piccolo: What? Him? Where did he get that power…

Vegeta: Don't worry about it, im taking care of it now leave.

?: You should really let Bulma look more into it Vegeta.

A man with Piccolo comes into the light, he has 3 eyes and is huge with muscles. Tien  
Vegeta: Listen you three-eye freak, if I want your opinion ill ask, thanks.

Tien: Bulma, where's Trunks, I wanted to talk to him about the tournament.

Vegeta: Tournament? Hahahha, your still going to show? Why? To prove yourself? don't make me laugh.

Tien: If your not man enough to show yourself there Vegeta then I'd stop talking now!

Vegeta: Oh is that a challenge? Ahhahah, oh right, ill go to the fight. Ill see you there. And as for Trunks, he's in the back studying that "rock" again. Pathetic.

Tien: grrrrrr…..

Piccolo: There's no time talking about that tournament. We need to figure out what's wrong with your son here. 

Vegeta: I told you before Piccolo, its nothing I cant handle. Now im going back to training, ill see you at the tournament…unless your scared now. Ahhahah

Piccolo: Grrrrrr, fine! Piccolo takes off as Tien heads to the back to meet up with Trunks about the tournament.

Bulma: I hope your right about this Vegeta…..

Vegeta: ……..Im going to train, im not going to lose this tournament this time. 

Well this is interesting! Drawers is a super saiyan and Vegeta almost lost the fight to him from the surprise. A new tournament has been announced and everyone seems to be taking a part in it. The same old Vegeta, cocky as ever has accepted the challenge from Tien. Only thing now is to see if they meet up in the tournament. And what of the mysterious rock Trunks is still studying? Has he found anything about it yet? Or is there something evil about it that still has not shown it self? Find out next time on DragonBall GU!!!! 


End file.
